


[Podfic] Collection Evaluation for The Unseen University Library

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Library science, Out of the Auditory, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: For the sake of this evaluation, only the official, present collection of the Unseen University will be examined. Collections belonging to other libraries that are accessible via L-Space will be considered as part of the Interlibrary Loan System, as will materials available by time-travel and other such means.





	[Podfic] Collection Evaluation for The Unseen University Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collection Evaluation for The Unseen University Library](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459644) by teaandspite. 



## MP3 and M4B

The text is in a linked google document at the end of the tumblr post for those who wish to read it!

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/CollectionEvaluationForTheUnseenUniversityLibrary/Collection%20Evaluation%20for%20The%20Unseen%20University%20Library.mp3)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:10:38  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/CollectionEvaluationForTheUnseenUniversityLibrary/Collection%20Evaluation%20for%20The%20Unseen%20University%20Library.m4b) | 8 MB | 0:10:38


End file.
